


Sunrise & Hot Cocoa

by savaachan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream & GeorgeNotFound Meet, Dream meets George, Dream’s POV, Drive around, George meets Dream, Getting coffee together, Innocent, M/M, Possibly a series??, Slight fluff, Sunrises, Sunsets, dnf oneshots, dreamnotfound oneshots, oneshots, sharing drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/pseuds/savaachan
Summary: Dream finally gets to meet George, and they drive around town for a little bit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Sunrise & Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> i made this oneshot actually like in november, so the setting should be around there!

Dream taps his finger repeatedly on the steering wheel, waiting for the red-light to change. He yawns and delays a bit when the green light flashes abruptly. He hasn’t gotten much sleep since yesterday, bouncing around and cleaning the unnecessary parts of his house. The amount of adrenaline kept him up all night and now he was ready. Ready to see his best friend. 

He takes another left turn and drives up to the airport, parking recklessly and lunging out of the car door, slightly shivering from the cold breeze. He runs across the wide road in the middle and slows his pace when he reaches the entrance of the airport. He starts walking in but stops himself and reaches in his pocket to grab a flimsy light blue regular mask. Dream didn’t have enough time to get a better mask, but it didn’t matter.

Dream walks in the half-empty airport, lifting his head up to search for the letter C. He’s memorized the exact flight George was on, what time he would be here, and which seat he sat on in the plane. He walks around, not even having his phone on him. He passes through A and B easily and finally arrives at section C. Just a few more steps and he gets to see his best friend in person, with his own two eyes. Just thinking about it made Dream smile widely underneath the cheap mask he was wearing.

Dream starts quickening his pace—as if he already isn’t speedwalking—when he sees C-8 a couple of feet down. He goes further and sees people walking out of the plane and stops in his tracks to wait for George. He doesn’t even feel his feet tapping on the ground anxiously. Two seconds pass by and Dream already feels nauseous. He doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. 

Finally, he sees it. He sees  him . A man with a white Moo Moo Meadows hoodie, carrying a handle to a small blue suitcase with one hand and another big black bag with the other hand. The black and white goggles sway subtly on the neck of the hoodie and his dark brown hair bounces with each step he takes out of the plane exit. Dream gazes at George while he walks to a corner of the room, letting the rest of the people walk out.

George’s delicate brown eyes wander around the people and finally meet with Dream’s. George tilts his head a bit, telepathically asking for confirmation. Dream nods his head quickly and his arms raise up for a hug on their own. George’s facial expression shifts from hesitant to relieved to shocked to many emotions in once.

Dream doesn’t wait and runs up to George, feeling a strange stinging in his throat and eyes. George drops his bags and opens his arms wide, standing still with a warm smile under his mask. Dream feels a tear roll down his cheek as he grabs George and embraces him, swinging him back and forth. They both laugh together, the sound filling up the room section. Dream’s tight grasp remains for a few seconds, then he finally lets him go. He looks down at George, him looking back. They observe eachother for a bit, still in shock that this really just happened.

“Are you crying?” George says, followed by a light chuckle. Dream rubs his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. “Well, yeah, George,” Dream sniffs. “I get to finally see you!” He tenses his shoulders in anticipation and looks at him up and down again. George rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Y-Yeah, I guess so!” George says, blinking quickly trying not to cry himself. Dream looks past him and walks over to grab his bags.

“Come on, come on! I have so much to show you.” Dream beams, basically running out of the airport with George’s bags. George rushes to catch up, telling Dream to give him back his bags, but being ignored.

They end up jumping in the car, talking about how long George had to deal with people in the plane to figuring out how to tell people on Twitter the news to where the nearest coffee shop is. Dream drives to the nearest Starbucks and parks. George unbuckles his belt and reaches for the door handle when Dream remembers something. “Wait, uh-“ Dream starts saying, stopping George. “You know, people are going to recognize you probably.. And if I’m next to you- That’s just..” Dream tries to explain fully, but just hopes that George gets the message. George looks off somewhere and starts nodding slowly, understanding fully. “You’re right you’re right, uh, so.. What do you want then?” George asks, putting his hands on his lap. Dream leans his head to the side and thinks for a bit. “Just a uh, Tall Hot Chocolate.” George nods and mumbles a quick  _ Okay, nice  _ before opening the car door and closing it behind him, walking to the entrance while fixating his mask. Dream only now realizes the amount of joy and apprehension he has when he watches George walk into the Starbucks. 

Dream smiles and takes his mask off finally, feeling like the air is a bit stuffy. He rolls down the car windows about a quarter to get some fresh air and searches for his phone.

After a couple minutes longer than he expected, Dream checks the time on his phone one last time and looks back again. He sees George walking out right on time. Feeling relieved, he turns his head back around and finds himself still staring at George from the mirror on top. He can’t keep his eyes away from him. After seeing George right outside the car door in his peripheral vision, he forces himself to look down at his phone, acting like he never saw him the whole time. George opens the car door and shudders loudly, closing it behind him as he sits down.

Dream looks over to see George holding one cup. George looks at Dream and Dream gives him a confused look. “Here, take your stupid Hot Chocolate.” George says putting it in one of the cupholders aggressively. He looks at the cup and back at George. “George, what happened?” Dream asks, picking up the cup and carefully opening the lid. “ _ I dunno!- _ The girl was confusing me with the stupid sizes and it was so loud in there, she couldn’t even hear me say my order, and she somehow thought I said  Venti  when I _clearly_ said  Large ! Like, what is the difference between those anyway?!” Dream can’t help but laugh, and he brings the cup away from his face to only realize how large and heavy it is. George doesn’t realize he’s staring at Dream’s face while he laughs until after he’s done. “ George , I didn’t even want this much!” Dream says, chuckling mid-sentence. George only huffs in response. “Well be lucky you got something.” 

George fidgets with something plastic in his hands, attracting Dream’s attention. “What’s that?” George glances at Dream. “Oh, she gave me extra straws for some reason, I think on accident.” George brings his arms to his elbows. “ Why  is it so cold in here?!” he complains, rubbing his hands back and forth on his arms to make some heat. Dream rolls his eyes and rolls up both the windows with the buttons on the side of the car. He honestly didn’t mind how cold it was, considering the heat waves he was in recently. Dream reaches the cup to his mouth to take a sip but looks at George again, clearly desolate about the situation.

“Hey, give me those straws.” Dream says, reaching out his hand slightly. “Why?” George asks, not giving them just yet. “Just- Come on. Please?” Dream asks, making George give him the straws. Dream grins and unwraps the plastic, placing two straws carefully into the heated drink. George watches Dream, about to say something. “Look! We can share now.” Dream says, looking over at George and showing him the cup. “What- No- No, I’m good. You keep your Hot Chocolate.” George says, waving his hand in the air to signify pushing the drink away. Dream frowns. “Come on! I can’t drink all of this right now, and you bought it with your money, so you might as well just share. I’m not letting this go to waste,” Dream debates. “Unless you’re a food-waster..” He gasps. “ George! How could you?” George looks shocked and laughs. 

“Wh- I’m not! I just don’t want to..” George trails off on his sentence and both of them look over the horizon, seeing the sun start to fully rise up, creating the most magnificent orange fluorescent light shining on them. Dream’s eyes widen. “Look George, the sunrise! We can share this together on the sunrise! On your  first day !” Dream says, inching the cup closer to George’s face. George shakes his head and moves back. “Al-Alright! Alright..” George gives in, carefully grabbing one of the straws. Dream giggles and watches George take the first sip of the brew.

“Stop watching me like that-“ George says, immediately causing Dream to laugh. They both giggle, the sunrise radiating into the car and setting into the mood as they talk about silly things while taking turns on sipping the hot cocoa and occasionally bumping into eachother’s face, touching noses for the straws.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh car date >:D i started publishing this while doing my english test 


End file.
